


Sic itur ad astra

by AmyPound



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drinking, M/M, Mentions of the Titanic, Terribly 'dated' early 2000's references, The Apocalypse, i do not apologize, mentions of the Britannic, the 2012 apocalypse, well a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29139576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyPound/pseuds/AmyPound
Summary: It's the 2012 apocalypse. Aziraphale and Crowley know the world isn't ending that day, but they do know it's coming in the next few years. Discussions about ships, feelings, and the YOLO philosophy ensue. (Not crack)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: Love and Lust Through the Ages Volume II





	Sic itur ad astra

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Love and Lust Throughout the Ages. Vol. 2.

_“Where to miss?”_ _  
__“To the stars” --Titanic 1997_

Aziraphale leaned over the balcony with a confused frown. “ _ Nearer My God to Thee _ ?” he asked skeptically. He turned his face back to Crowley who was well into his third glass of wine for the evening, also watching the revelry on the streets below. “Not that I don’t appreciate the sentiment, but…” he trailed off. He hadn’t heard the song played on London’s streets in a long while. He took a sip from his own glass. 

“Ya know,” Crowley explained. “Like on the Titanic, before the ship went down.” Crowley hiccuped. “Allegedly.” 

“You weren’t aboard? You usually don’t miss out on that sort of thing,” Aziraphale said, hiding a small smile in his glass. “Biggest, newest, fastest. All very, well, you, my dear.” 

Crowley took a great theatrical bow, dipping low, only stumbling slightly on his way back to standing. “It was, yeah,” Crowley said. “But I wanted to wait til a bit later in the year. April on the North Atlantic?” He shivered theatrically and let out a snort of laughter. “No thank you.” Aziraphale felt himself laughing along. “Besides,” his friend continued. “I had been on the Olympic for its maiden voyage. I thought they couldn’t  _ really _ be  _ that _ different.” 

Crowley and Aziraphale shared a gentle laugh. “Well, that certainly worked out well for you.” 

“Ah, yeah.” Crowley turned back to Aziraphale, taking a step closer. “What about you Angel? Ever travel on one of the great White Star ocean liners? They also seem up your alley, decadent, comfortable, luxurious. Or were you more of a Cunard man?” 

“Well, It wasn’t exactly a luxury trip, but I was on the Britannic.” 

“Oh?” 

“I was a nurse at the time, what with the war,” Aziraphale explained. “It was rewarding work, though I could have done without  _ that _ sinking.” 

“You were on board for that?” Crowley said, looking slightly pale. “Satan, Angel, I-” 

Aziraphale shook his head. “I’m fine, was fine.” Crowley looked unconvinced. “Crowley, you know most people survived that right? Only a few minor miracles required.” 

“Still dangerous,” Crowley grumbled into his cup. 

Aziraphale could tell, after centuries of knowing the demon, that Crowley was standing on the precipice of becoming a maudlin drunk and that just wouldn’t do. So Aziraphale attempted to steer the topic back to where it had begun. “But why are they referring to the Titanic anyway? The anniversary was back in April. It’s December.” 

“Because it’s December 20, 2012!” Crowley exclaimed. Aziraphale leveled him with a flat look. As if the date alone explained anything. “Ya know, the Mayan calendar ends and so does the world?” 

Aziraphale rolled his eyes and let out a long, exasperated sigh. “It’s merely the start of a new bʼakʼtun. Surely you know that?” 

“Well, yeah, of course, I was there when they carved the blessed thing,” Crowley scoffed. (And truthfully Aziraphale wasn’t sure if Crowley was lying about his knowledge or not.) “But  _ they _ don’t know that!” he explained gesturing at the revelers on the streets below his flat. “Well, they kind of know, but-“ 

“But?” Aziraphale asked, wondering if he needed to sober up to understand his conversation or drink more. 

“But that’s what humans  _ do _ ,” Crowley explained. “They see the end of the world as an excuse to party! To joke about going down with the ship! To do the thing you always wanted to do before you can’t.” 

“Oh,” Aziraphale said. “Fascinating.” 

“Considering the real end is on the horizon,” Crowley said before drinking heavily from his glass again. “I support this one hundred and ten percent.” 

Aziraphale took a deep sip of his own glass as he mulled this thought over. “That does seem rather nice.” Aziraphale sighed wistfully. 

“What sounds nice?” Crowley asked.

“Celebrating the end by doing something a bit Azirphale paused, searching for the word. “Forbidden.” 

“Heh,” Crowley laughed. “Yeah, I think I know a thing or two about that.” 

Aziraphale rolled his eyes. 

Crowly only laughed harder, “Oh, Come on Angel, you walked into that one.” 

“Well?” Aziraphale asked. 

“Well, what?” 

“Is there anything you’ve wanted to do but haven’t yet?” Aziraphale realized somewhere in their conversation they had drifted closer together. He looked up at Crowley’s face and then frowned. “Or is that one of the perks of being a demon.” 

“Well,” Crowley drawled. “You can’t exactly know temptation without having a few of your own.” 

“What are yours?” Aziraphale asked. 

Crowley took a step back and shook his head. “Nuh-uh.” Crowley turned around and downed the remainder of his glass. “You gotta tell me first.” 

“Tell you what?” Aziraphale asked, feigning ignorance. 

“What are your temptations you haven’t given into.” Crowley held up one finger. “And don’t tell me you’re an angel and don’t have them, we both know that’s a lie.” He tipped his head to the side. “Which you also definitely do.” 

Aziraphale shook his head. He did have secrets, he couldn’t really deny that. But admit them? Could he? “Crowley,” he whined plaintively. 

“Aziraphale,” Crowley whined back automatically. “Come on, the world is ending.” 

“Not tonight.” 

“But soon enough.” 

Aziraphale sighed. Crowley always had a frustratingly prescient point to make.

And, well? Wasn’t that why he brought this up anyway? To have Crowley tempt him? He downed the rest of his wine in one gulp. 

“I...There is someone,” Aziraphale said, still turning his face away from Crowley. “Someone, I’ve always wanted to…” He drifted into near silence. “Be with.” 

Crowley was silent for a moment. A good, long moment. Just as Aziraphale was beginning to worry he’d said too much when Crowley whispered, “Yeah, me too.” 

Aziraphale looked over at Crowley, who was staring back at him over lowered sunglasses. 

Aziraphale found, when you’ve known someone for around six thousand years, Crowley and he could communicate without words. He knew. Crowley knew. They approached each other slowly at first, as they had most things concerning the two of them. 

Crowley wrapped one arm delicately around Aziraphale’s waist, and the other cupped his cheek. Aziraphale in turn rested one hand on Crowley’s chest and the other on one of Crowley’s shoulders, after quickly removing Crowley’s sunglasses completely. 

“Aziraphale?” 

“Crowley.” 

And then Crowley’s lips were on his. Crowley’s lips were soft and gentle against his own, seemingly just as shy as he was. Slowly they moved together as if they’d been doing this forever. Aziraphale parted his lips and then Crowley pressed forward. It was exactly what Aziraphale had always wanted. It was exactly what he had always needed.

“WAHOO!” someone shouted. Crowley and Aziraphale jumped apart. A reveler on the street was smiling up at them. “Live your best life, balcony guys! YOLO!” She gave them a thumbs up and then turned back to her friends, laughing all the while. 

Aziraphale blushed but Crowley, whose arm had not left his waist at all, was laughing along. “I’m the king of the world!” This caused the crowd below to laugh and applaud even more loudly. 

“King of the world?” Aziraphale asked. 

“ _Titanic_? The movie?” 

Aziraphale shook his head. “Never seen it.” 

“Oh, well, we could fix that, if you wanted,” Crowley said, pulling Aziraphale close. 

Aziraphale hummed in thought before he pulled Crowley down for another kiss. When they parted sometime later, he whispered, “I want as much of our time left as we have together. Including watching movies you enjoy.” 

Crowley smiled softly and nodded. “And if we get distracted with other things we’ve been longing to do?” He asked, playfully nipping the tip of Aziraphale’s nose. 

“Well, I’m certain we’ll make the best use of our time, however that happens to unfold.” 

Outside of Crowley’s apartment, a band played on, but inside two man-shaped beings took advantage of the end of the world. 

End 

**Author's Note:**

> If there's interest for the smut that I never got around to writing I'll happily post it as a second chapter. This is posted as it was printed in Love and Lust Throughout the Ages. Volume 2. 
> 
> Comments, kudos, and love are always appreciated <3\. 
> 
> Follow me on twitter @AmyPound10


End file.
